Mikro-Serie Band 9
Die neunte Geschichte der Mikro-Serie Comic- Reihe von IDW Publishing mit Focus auf Spike. In Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. Mikro-Serie Sammelband 2 Inhalt Während Spike ein Comicheft liest machen Twilight und Fluttershy ihre Haustiere Owlowiscious und Angel fit für eine Haustier-Show. Da merken sie wie Spike sich wohl gestört fühle. Aber sie sind ihm nicht zu laut, er vermisst einfach Peewee. Twilight meint er hat das richtige getan, gehört doch ein Phönixkücken eben zu seinen Eltern. Fluttershy bietet ihm an sie zur Show zu begleiten. Spike lehnt, da entdeckt er in seinem Comicheft eine Werbung für Urzeit-Plebs mit über Nacht Lieferung. Die Ponys sind ein bisschen skeptisch Doch Spike ist nicht zu halten und besorgt schon mal ein Aquarium, ein großes. In das es er die Plebs am nächsten Tag sofort rein tut und schon drei Stunden später sind sie geschlüpft. Doch sind sie so winzig das man eine Lupe braucht. Den Rest des Tage starrt Spike das Aquarium an und wartet das sie größer werden. Twilight lädt ihn nochmal zur Haustier Show doch er will zu Hause bleiben und mit der Dressur Anfange. Kaum ist Twilight weg, reist Spike der Geduldsfaden und er kommt auf die Idee die es mit einem Futter aus einem Pflegebuch für magische Tiere zu versuchen. Die Warnung, die Rezepte nur für magische Wesen zu verwenden wird dabei geflissentlich ignoriert. Am nächsten Morgen hat das Futter angeschlagen und die Plebs sind jetzt etwa so groß wie eine My Littel Pony-Figur. Spike kann ihnen sogar ein paar Kunststückchen beibringen. Zur Belohnung gibt es neues Zauberfutter. Aber darauf fangen die Plebs an sich unkontrolliert zu vermehren. Spike kann gerade noch ein Mittel zur Populationskontrolle an mischen, ehe die Plebs aus dem Aquarium quellen. Den Absatz über die möglichen Nebenwirkungen musste er in der Eile aber überspringen. Spike macht sich auf ein größeres Aquarium zu beschaffen. In seiner Abwesenheit bilden die Plebs Beine und Luftkiemen aus. Als Spike zurück ist haben die Plebs den Entwicklungsstand eines Naturvolks erreicht, ein Dorf gebaut und eine Sprache entwickelt. Sie können sogar Spikes Namen Sagen. Da fangen die Plebs wieder an zu wachsen. Spike versucht ein neues Mittel dagegen an zu mischen doch haben die Plebs einige Seiten des Buchs für ihre Hütten genommen. Es gelingt dem Drachen die Lage unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Um sich das Aufräumen zu erleichtern teilt er die Plebs in Zwei Gruppen ein, eine bei der Vase, eine beim Tisch. Als er mit aufräumen fertig ist legt Spike sich etwas hin. Da durchlaufen die Plebs eine neue Entwicklung. Als ihn nach einigen Stunden Krach aus dem Erdgeschoss weckt, entdeckt Spike das die Plebs jetzt geheizte Häuser haben. Die Zwei Gruppen haben sich sogar Zeichen zugelegt mit denen sie Wand und Boden verzieren. Spike ist fassungslos und weiß nicht wie er das alles in Ordnung bringen soll. Ihm zuliebe verlangen die Plebs das die jeweils andere Gruppe ihr Zeichen wieder weg macht. Die wollen nicht und es kommt zum Kampf. Mit einem Feuerstoß kann Spike die Plebs zur Räson bringen und schickt sie auf ihre Plätze. Wie Spike auf der Türschwelle vor sich hin verzweifelt entdeckt er eine Einhorn-Mutter mit Kind. Die ihrer Kleinen erklärt das sie ihm nicht immer mit Magie helfen kann. Es braucht nun mal zeit zum Groß werden und sie Braucht Zeit ihr alles bei zubringen was sie braucht um alleine zurecht zu kommen. Erwachsen werden geht nun mal nicht über Nacht. Da fällt es Spike wie Schuppen von den Augen und er fängt an die Plebs zu unterrichten. Bis spät in die Nacht Arbeiten sie, bis Spike einschläft. Da machen die Plebs alleine weiter. Spike wacht erst auf Als Twilight und Fluttershy zurück sind, die ihren Augen nicht trauen. Den die Plabs sind jetzt erleuchtet Wesen mit Gewändern, die Kraft ihrer Gedanken schweben können und haben sogar aufgeräumt. Sie bedanken sich bei Spike für alles und verabschieden sich um in der Welt mehr Erleuchtung zu finden. Auch wenn es ihn schmerzt versteht Spike und lässt sie ziehen. Twilight meint das diesmal Spike den Brief an Prinzessin Celestia schreiben soll. Er brennt schon darauf ihr zu sagen die besten Haustier überhaupt gehabt zu haben. Anspielungen Anmerkung: Die Seitenangaben der Anspielungen beziehen sich auf die erste Seite der Geschichte. * Seite 1 Panel 2: Twilights Text: „Hengstfohlen im Schatten des Adlers“ ist eine Anspielung auf den Filmtitel: Die Schlange im Schatten des Adlers. * Seite 3 Panel 1: Die Werbeanzeige für die Uhrzeit-Plebs Spiegelt die Werbung, die für die berühmten Sea-Monkeys verwendet wurde. * Seite 7 Panel 2: Auf einem Buchrücken steht IDW. Der Publisher der den diesen Comic fabriziert hat. Ein weiteres Buch ist betitelt mit „Magie für Dummies“. was ist eine Anspielung auf die Sachbuchreihe Für Dummies ist. * Seite 18 Panel 2: Das Buch Blumen für Algernon gibt es Wirklich. Geschrieben von Daniel Keyes. * Seite 18 Panel 4: Spikes Text: Wie schon Remonte Descartes sagte: „Ich springe also bin ich!“ Ist eine Anspielung auf den Grundsatz „Ich Denke also Bin ich!“ des französischen Philosophen René Descartes. * Seite 19 Panel 3: Spike ist verkleidet als Thomas Jefferson. Verfasser der berühmten amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitserklärung. Trivia * Seite 18 Panel 5: Im Original lautet Spikes Text "Two bees? Or not two bees? That is the question...". Das ist ein Wortspiel mit Wiliam Shakespeare's Text „To be? Or not To be? That is the question..." Das Englische wort Be (Sein) Klingt so ähnlich wie das Wort Bee (Biene). Auch zwischen To (zu) und Two (Zwei) gibt es eine Klangähnlichkeit. Da der Witz sich nicht ins Deutsch übertragen lies, hat man sich bei Panini was mit „'Bien'ären Gleichungssystem“ einfallen lassen. Navboxen en:Micro-Series Issue #9 Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Mikro-Serie Comics